Every Beat of your Heart
by introducingmex
Summary: Miley was left alone and Nick helped her up to her feet again. They started things again but this time they did it the way they really wanted it to be. xxNileyxx I suck at summaries so please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Miley's POV**

I'm here in Australia actually to get to see something from it but Liam doesn't do anything. He just goes out with his friends and leaves me alone in my hotel room. Yeah, we don't share one. Why? Because I don't really trust him. He's more of a publicity stunt for me than a real boyfriend.

None of then has been. Except for Nick. He was the only one I really wanted to be with, the only one I actually felt something for.

Justin and Liam are only rebound guys and I only dated Justin because my Mom told me to.

After we moved to California she's not a real Mom to me anymore. Only my Manager, as she likes to call herself. She uses my Money to buy stuff no one really needs and forces me to do things I don't wanna do.

Dad isn't home that much and when he is, Mom tells him to go away or starts to yell at him why he doesn't work for more money! Everything she cares about is Money and Fame.

That's why I left to Australia in the first place. I wanted to get away from her but Liam wasn't so great either.

He told me what to do, too. I'm acting like a bitch to everyone because he told me. He said it would be good even if I knew that it wasn't I still did it. Everyone told me that it would be good and Liam and my Mother kinda forced me to wear clothes which you can't call that anymore because it's more like nothing. They forced me to do the Can't be tamed video like this even if I wanted to do it in another way.

Liam sometimes walks up to me and tries to make me have sex with him which I definitely don't want to. I promised to stay pure till marriage and that's the only thing I can still do after they already stole my mind and mouth. I don't have a say in one thing! The only thing they let me choose is the songs I sing but only because they both have no Idea of Music.

So now I'm sitting here alone in my hotel room in Australia wishing that Nick would be here but he didn't talk to me for weeks. He said he would call after I've seen him in London the last time. The last week he was there for Les Miserables was already over, so he should be home in California soon.

I don't know what I did so he won't call me but I'm too shy to call him.

Suddenly the doors flew open with a big bang. No one had a key to my room so I didn't know who it was. But as I heard someone yell my Name I knew that it was Liam. A really drunk Liam. I don't even want to know how he managed to get into my room but I ran for the bathroom to be safe before he would come into the bedroom.

I'm going to wait till he has passed out somewhere. The I'll grab my stuff and move to another room . The hotel isn't that big so there would be a free room.

I heard a loud bang and something flew against the door of the bathroom and shattered there.

"I know that you're in there you stubborn bitch! Come out and do what I'm telling you or else you can just walk out and I'll never come back! Do you want that? Do you want to know what? No one loves you! You're only peoples toy and I'm only with you so I can become famous!", after he said that there was another loud bang and silence.

I waited for another 10 minutes before I quietly walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my things.

I walked downstairs and got a new room but as I walked up to the elevator to get to my new room, I felt eyes on me. It doesn't feel uncomfortable don't get me wrong. It just feels that I know this person. As I turned around I saw a pair of brown eyes stare at me while talking to the Lady at the Front desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miley's POV**

I couldn't turn away, I was hypnotizes by those eyes and I knew very well to who this eyes belonged. My heart beating fastened and my cheeks were burning. Oh, great I was blushing, just what I need now.

I forced myself to look away and as I did so I ran to the elevator. I slowly got in and pressed the button to my new floor. I sighed deeply. What was he doing here?

**Nick's POV**

I asked the Lady at the front desk in what room Miley was in. I had felt that something was wrong with her and I was annoying my family with it for a long time. Demi finally told me to stop being a jerk and get her back. She told me that Miley went to Australia because she wanted to get away from her mother.

My parents allowed me to go and here I was now. I told the Lady a few lies so she would tell me her room number and I ran up the stairs about 10 minutes after Miley went into the elevator.

I ran to her door and softly knocked on it while taking of my sunglasses. The door slowly opened and there she was, my everything. The door opened wider and she fell into my arms and sobbed into my shirt. We stood in the hallway just hugging and after a while I picked her up and walked into her room setting her down onto the bed. As I tried to let go she just held onto me tighter, not that I mind but I needed to talk to her about everything.

"Mi..", I tried to start but she looked at me with those big blue eyes and I pulled her into a hug again. "Nick, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have agreed to the things they said!", Miley said in between sobs. "It's okay", I whispered while stroking her back.

Two hours later we were watching a movie and eating ice cream. Miley was being herself again. She didn't smile or laugh as much as she normally does but it's a start.  
"Why are you here Nick?", she asked the question I wanted to avoid for the whole trip.  
"Well,.. I had this feeling that something was wrong and I think I was pretty much annoying my whole family with it so Demi told me where you were and I decided to come and see you!", I turned to look at her and could see tears in her eyes. Oh no, she didn't want me here.

Suddenly I felt her against my chest again. "This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me in the past year. Thank you so much!", she mumbled into my chest and more tears were falling from her eyes. "Mi, calm down. There's no need to cry!", I laughed and she glared at me. "If you don't want me to hug you then I won't!", she playfully hit my chest and turned away from me. As if automatically my arms went around her waist, "I never said I don't want you to hug me!", I pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. Her head turned and she looked into my eyes...

**Miley's POV**

As I looked into his eyes my heart and my head started fighting wether I should kiss him or not. My heart wanted it so badly but my head said that I shouldn't rush into things. I decided to listen to my head for once because I didn't want to ruin anything. "Why do you have to be so cheesy?", I said and he instantly smirked, "I don't know but I do know that you love it!". I sighed, he was right with that I wouldn't even want to deny it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Miley's POV**

A few weeks have passed since Nick and I came back from Australia. Yes, we left together and even though I'm still wishing that we'd be more than friends, it still didn't happened.

But we went on Dates and hung out all the time.  
I told the press what happened to Liam, well I told them half of it.  
I said that I broke it off with him because it just didn't work out and it was mostly for the movie.

Of course did a lot of paparazzi follow me and Nick on our Dates but we didn't mind, which is great cause I don't think that I could handle another secret relationship, although we are just friends at the moment.

Disney told me that I could have my normal Job back and now I dressed like I used to dress the time when Hannah Montana we were shooting Hannah Montana.

They even planned a Hannah Montana special. With a few special guest stars.

My phone buzzed next to me as I was daydreaming again.

"I'm bored!", was the first thing I heard as I picked up.

"Well, hello to you too my beloved friend!", I laughed into the phone.

"Oh come on! I know that you're not doing anything and you have time to come over!", I looked out of my window while listening to those words.

"Maybe. But actually I'm trying to shoo away the stalker looking into my room from his window.", I said waving.

"Want me to punch him?"

"No, Millions of little girls would hate me if his sexy face was damaged!", I laughed.

"They already hate you for hanging out with him!", he stated, half seriously, "So you think I'm sexy, huh?". I could hear him wriggling his eyebrows.

"No, I said you have a sexy face and that millions of little girls think that.", I smiled again.

"Including you!"

"Including me!", I said and paused. I could slap myself for saying that out loud.

"Want to come over? Like I said, I'm bored and could need some company!", the smirk that was plastered onto his face could be heard through his voice.

Not everyone would know his facial expression now, but I did. Is that weird? I don't think so. We've known eachother since we were 13 and now we're 17 and I'm still in love with him.

Yeah I am _IN LOVE_, I don't just love him.

"Mi? You still there?", he asked and I could hear that he was worried.

"Yeah, I was just lost in my thoughts.", I said and felt myself blush.

"About how sexy you think I am?", he knew how to make me laugh and be even more embarrassed that I was at that moment than I already was.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be over in 30. Bye!", and I hung up as fast as I could.

Because the moment he said that I was thinking about how sexy he was I really thought about it.

Last week we went to the beach together with Noah and Frankie and I have to say that I couldn't stop myself from staring at his abs as he took of his shirt.

He got a lot more muscles since the last time I've seen him in swimming shorts, which was the summer I was shooting The Last Song in Tybee and he came to visit me.

30 Minutes later I walked through the gate that connected my garden with Nick's.

I walked into the back entrance which was connected to the kitchen.

"Hi Denise!", I said politely to Nick's Mom.

"Hey, honey. Nick is in his room. He's waiting for you already.", she said and winked.

I blushed lightly and went upstairs.

I didn't even bother to knock and just walked in but Nick was no where to be seen.

"I'm here!", I yelled and waited for a response.

"I'm coming!", I heard him yell back. A minute later he walked out of an adjusting room where he kept his guitars, a drum set and his white piano. It was like a music room, soundproof of course.

I smiled as soon as I saw him.

"No hug?", he looked at me with a fake pout.

I laughed and went over to hug him. I helt onto his strong, muscular arms longer than it was necessary but I just wanted to stay in his arms forever, smell the scent of his cologne and hear the beating of his heart.

A few hours later I was sitting on his stomach, fake glaring at him while trying my best to act like I was mad.

"Okay, I give up! I will tell you. But under one condition!", he laughed and put his hands on my waist. A bit of my skin was visible because of our little tickling fight only moments before.

I tried not to give in so easily and melt under his touch.

The feeling of his rough hands from all the guitar playing on my soft skin made me go crazy and I tried to focus on what he was saying.

"You go out with me tomorrow night and I'll tell you then! Plus you will re-open your twitter account and let me be your first follower!", he looked at me with a smirk.

"Only If I get to wear my new dress!", I said still trying to act mad.

"Yes, you can wear your new dress!", he sighed and rubbed my sides.

"Okay. Then we have a deal.", I smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

Tbc.

**A/N**

**Sorry that its always so short and full of mistakes but I don't like in ANY english speaking country and I'm only learning it at school (and my teacher really isnt the best teach to explain or smth like that!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miley's POV**

Here I am sitting at our cooking island waiting for Nick. I've been ready for half an hour now and it's 6.55 pm. He said he'd pick me up at 7. I hope that he'll tell me that he loves me more than just as a friend and wants me to be his girlfriend again. As much as I wish it would happen I want him to not just ask me to be his girlfriend. I want him to take me by surprise and marry me. We're too young I know but then I could get away from my mother, who isn't very happy about my dates with Nick and the fact that I'm working for Disney again, but I don't care, because of her went everything wrong.

As the doorbell rings I stand up and walk towards it only to see Noah talking to Nick. I clear my throat and Nick's eyes land on me. I could feel that he checked me out and I blushed slightly. "You look beautiful", he says while hugging me and kissing my cheek. "Thanks, you look really great, too". He always does but tonight he was wearing black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt and a black tie, with a black dress jacket. I'm glad now that I decided to out on my black strapless dress with heels and a few accessories.

As we're walking to the car he's holding my hand and I feel the butterflies and sparks again, a feeling I want to have everyday for the rest of my life.

Dinner was amazing, he took me there where we went on our first date and after we went for a small walk on the beach.  
"Miley, you know I like you, right?" "Sure. And you know that I like you, too right?" "Yeah", he smiles, "I like you as my best friend.", as soon as he said that my mood dropped to level zero, which means: This sucks! ",But I love you as my girlfriend, my first lover, first kiss and the one who's always there for me", he says while looking out to the ocean. He gently wraps his arms around my waist while he turns his head to look into my eyes. He comes closer and I can feel his hot breath on my skin as I close my eyes and lean in. Soon our lips meet for a long passionate kiss.

I don't know how long we stood there just kissing but after we had pulled away, we had smiles on our faces. "So will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend, again?", he mumbles against my lips and I just kiss him again.

The Night is beautiful. The stars are shining bright and we're laying on the back of his truck just looking at the stars and holding hands. The perfect date. Simple yet romantic.

I walk straight into his room the next morning, not caring that it's only 7 am. I sneak up to his bed and softly kiss his cheek. "Stop that", he mumbles into his pillow and I kiss him again. His respond was a growl. I kiss him again but this time he wraps his arms around me and pulls me onto him with my head laying on his chest and his arms are wrapping tightly around my waist. He kisses my forehead and slowly drifts off to sleep again. Looks like I'm stuck now. But I know how to get him up. It's an old trick but it worked on tour when I was the only one who was up so early and everyone just slept until midday. My hands are slowly driving up his chest and around his neck, I start to massage his neck and then I just pinch him at the hairline of his pretty hot dark curls. His eyes shoot open and he quickly flips us over only to glare at me and pin my hands to the mattress.

I smile innocently and lean up to kiss him. As soon as our lips meet he gives up and lets go of my hands only to put them on my waist.

_**3 Months later**_

It's Nick's birthday in a week and I still don't have a present for him. Lately we haven't seen each other that much because he has been working on some new music and I was reading new scripts and I was even allowed to bring in ideas for the Hannah Montana special. They're even thinking about making a whole season but I objected since I think that the ending was good enough and that another season would just confuse the fans.

About Nick's career. It's going great, a new album and Disney offered them a third season for JONAS. They're going back to school and have the same set as in Season one but there will be some huge changes. It makes me jealous that he has to play that Nicole Misa is his girlfriend. I don't like her since she was one of the people who intruded into the theater when we were shooting the 'send it on' music video and Nick and I were alone to work on 'Before The Storm'. She just wouldn't shut up or even think about leaving.

But back to my Problem about not having a Birthday present for Nick. What could you possibly get a boy who has almost everything?

_**Now what could Miley get him? Any ideas?**_


End file.
